Thoughts
by kandyfan4life
Summary: Unpleasant thoughts run through Andy's mind when Sharon's shot. My attempt at #ShandySummerHiatus.


**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own Major Crimes or any of these lovely characters. I'm just borrowing them while I put off doing things I should be doing.**

**Author's Note: This is my first Major Crimes' fic and the first fic I have written in quite a long time. Sorry for any errors and if it sucks. I just HAD TO write something for this fandom. After a lot of second guessing myself, I just found a list of prompts, scrolled down then pointed at a word and 'Thoughts' is the word I landed on. That's how this little fic came to be. **

Thoughts

Watching as Sharon goes flying backwards, the bullet hitting her directly in the abdomen, Andy Flynn can't stop his mind from racing with thoughts of all the things he hasn't said to her. Of course he and Provenza are kind of busy right now, making sure the shooter doesn't shoot them or gets any closer to their Captain. With her down he could easily shoot her where she isn't protected by Kevlar. Both men pull the triggers on their guns and watch as the man is sprayed with bullets, his body falling to the ground with a thud. Sanchez and Sykes are right behind Flynn and Provenza, and while they rush over to the shooter, Andy quickly goes to the Captain's side.

"Sharon, Sharon," Andy calls, his voice shaky as he kneels down beside her. Her eyes are wide open and she is struggling for breath but she reaches for Andy's hand and he quickly grasps her hand. He laces his fingers through hers while his other hand instinctively brushes a stray strand of her hair out of her face. Provenza, even though he is concerned for their Captain, can't help but roll his eyes at Flynn.

"Captain, try to take a deep breath," Provenza instructs as he too kneels down beside her.

Sharon nods and finally, after what feels like forever, she is able to inhale fully. She grimaces at the pain that shoots through body, but she's very thankful that the worst she will suffer from the shooting is some soreness. Flynn and Provenza share a look, both knowing how much it hurts when being shot, even if you are wearing Kevlar.

"I'm….ok!" She manages to mutter looking first at Provenza then to Andy. Provenza nods and pats her left hand, the hand Flynn isn't clinging to. Provenza excuses himself to make a call to Taylor, giving Sharon and Andy a moment.

"Hey, be careful," Andy insists as Sharon starts to sit up.

"I'm fine, Lieutenant," Sharon insists, her voice sounding more normal.

"Let me help you." Andy doesn't allow her to refuse his offer and honestly, she's in too much pain right now to really argue.

"Thank you," she says as he helps her to a sitting position. Andy sits down beside her for a moment and places his arm around her, his hand finally letting go of hers. Sharon isn't entirely sure why, maybe it's the pain, but she finds herself leaning back against Andy.

"You scared me," Andy mumbles against the top of her head, his nose being tickled by her hair. "I thought…" Andy doesn't continue his sentence, not wanting to articulate the fear and panic that washed over him.

"I'm fine," Sharon insists and once again reaches for his hand and this time squeezes it.

Tao walks over to the two, informing them the ambulance has arrived and that FID is on their way. Andy sneers at the mention of FID and Sharon can't help but find it slightly amusing. The EMTs are right behind Tao and begin to help Sharon to her feet. Andy reluctantly lets her go and stands but stays right there with her. He isn't ready to leave her yet, not after all those horrible thoughts that went through his mind.

The EMTs have accessed Sharon and other than a huge bruise that has overtaken a large portion of her abdomen, she will be fine albeit sore. Sharon sits on the back of the ambulance with an L.A.P.D. jacket draped across her shoulders, the cool fall air sweeping her hair across her face. She looks around her as two FID agents talk with Flynn and Provenza while Sykes and Sanchez are talking with the young couple who saw the shooter come running out of the pawn store down the street where he had shot the owner, his last victim in a long line of shootings all over L.A. Tao is walking around the crime scene as Buzz records everything, and for a moment Sharon lets her head fall back and she closes her eyes. She is in quite a bit of pain and she knows it won't be any better tomorrow, but she is very thankful that tonight she will be going home to her soon-to-be-son instead of being wounded or dead. She shakes that thought out of her head and opens her eyes, startled to find Andy standing in front of her.

"You ok?" He asks, concern apparent on his face.

"I'm fine; just thinking." She assures him and offers him a tiny smile.

"You really scared me, Sharon. I thought….." Once again Andy can't finish the sentence and Sharon is glad he doesn't.

"Andy, stop those thoughts. I'm here; right here." Sharon's voice is low as she speaks. Andy looks at her with those sad eyes and just as she thinks he is about to ignore her suggestion and start elaborating on the thoughts he was having when she was shot, he instead bends down and wraps his arms around her.

"I'm glad you're right here, Sharon. Really, I am." Andy means its and Sharon believes him. She is momentarily surprised by the hug but she finally relaxes and wraps her arms around him, even if it does hurt a bit.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy," Sharon says, a teasing tone lacing her voice and Andy laughs. They break the hug and he looks at her.

"Good," he smiles and sits down beside her. Andy takes her hand in his and is so grateful that he can put those horrible thoughts behind him because she is all right. She is right beside him and to remind him of that, she gives his hand a small squeeze then leans her head against his shoulder. This moment of calm won't last long because Taylor has just arrived; time to put their game faces on.


End file.
